


Ringing in the new year

by Nary



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Nipple Play, Spanking, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't believe in New Year's resolutions," Alex said blearily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing in the new year

"I don't believe in New Year's resolutions," Alex said blearily, "but this year I swear I'm going to drink less."

Gene rolled over in bed and snorted with laughter. "Yeah, Bolly, and I'm going to give up breaking the speed limit." He propped himself up on one arm, even as she tried to bury her head under the covers. "You can't pretend the sun isn't coming up," he told her.

Alex's eyes peeked out from the blankets. "I can, and I will."

"Too bloody bad." Gene yanked the coverlet down, baring her to the waist. "Welcome to 1984, DI Drake," he said, and gave her nipple a tweak that made her suck in her breath for good measure. Then he rolled her over, slapped her arse, and barked, "Now get the hell up and get to work!"

"Aren't you coming too?"

"DCI's privilege, luv. I'm having a lie in."

Alex threw her pillow at him, and stomped off to the shower.


End file.
